


Star vs the forces of evil x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Tom Lucitor

 You, Star and Marco were walking home until you were pulled into an alleyway. Before you could scream--let alone say anything--a hand covered your mouth. The unknown entity pulled you through a portal.

You finally broke free of their grasp. He growled and looked at you. His eyes widened slightly as he let out a few curse words from under his breath.

 _“_ **Who the hell are you?”** You frantically asked as you looked around.

_“_ **Geez, this is really embarrassing. I thought you were Star. “**

**“So that would make you Tom, right?”**

**“Yes.”** You Looked around, chills ran down your spine, as your eyes landed on his. Tom's hand pressed onto the wall next to your head, his face close to yours. **"Who are you? What's your name?"** You nervously swallowed before you could answer his demanding questions.

**“I'm (y/n)... If I can ask, why are you acting like this? All dark and broody?"**

**"What do you mean ‘acting’? This is who I am.."**

**"No, it's not. I’ve been told I can read people pretty well and you're actually really nice, but you don't like showing it. Why is that?"**

**"Showing your true self is a sign of weakness, around here at least. Besides, I have a reputation to hold down here. I can't afford that... Why do you care, anyway?"**

**"I might as well try to get to know you, I don't exactly know how to get back to Earth."**

Tom leaned closer to your face, he felt the heat that radiated from your face. Tom smiled and lets out a laugh. **"Your face is so red, it's a good look on you… Do you wanna go back now?"**

**"Yes, please… But if it's ok with you, I’d like to come back sometime... You seem like a nice person."**

Tom smiled in return and opened up a portal for you. You gave him one last wave before you jumped into the portal. You tumbled as you crashed into your bed. You sat up as Star and Marco rushed toward you.

 **“(y/n), where the heck were you?! We looked everywhere for you!”** You bit the inside of your cheek nervously.

**“With Tom...”**

**“Tom? How do you know him? You know what? It doesn’t matter. (y/n), you need to stay away from him. He’s a demon.”**

**“You're my friends, not my parents. I can see or hang out with whoever I want to.”**

.

~ A few weeks after seeing Tom~

.

**“Hey, Tom. Did you want to see me about something?”**

You stepped through the opened portal. Tom stood at the opposite side of the room. You began to walk closer to him, but you being clumsy as always, tripped over your own foot.

You let out a gasp as you fell.Tom acted quickly and caught you in his arms. He fell backward and brought you down to the floor with him. Your lips pressed against his, which created an audible kiss.

 **“Mm~”** You quickly broke the kiss. **“I-I mean-uh… Sorry… Are you ok?”** You stuttered, you bit your bottom lip. Tom stared at you wide-eyed.

 **“Yeah… That kiss was really nice. Do you think we could do it again?”** You softly nodded your head and gave him another kiss. A few sweet and gentle kisses later, Tom bite his bottom lip nervously.

**“Can I kiss you...again?”**

**“I would be offended if you didn’t.”** You pressed your cold lips against his warm ones. You pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. Tom smirked up at you. **“What are you smirking at me for?”**

**“You're gonna hate me...”**

He flipped you onto your back, you struggled and squirmed. Tom smirked once more and sunk his teeth into your neck. Your eyes widened in surprise as you gasped.

 **“T-Tom?”** You whispered.

**“Shh, you'll be fine. Just endure this a little longer, ok?”**

Your toes curled as you felt him bite your neck, tom sucked on your neck, leaving a trail of faint pink spots. He began to suck on the faint pink spots, pretty damn hard too. Which turned the faint pink spots to purple hickies.

.

.

 **“You might want to wear a scarf tomorrow. Sorry, I didn't mean to go overboard.”** You smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

**“I'll be fine. I didn't peg you as the possessive type.I should probably go home now, Marco and Star are getting really overprotective of me… Especially since they found out that we’re ‘hanging out ”**

Tom slumped his shoulders; feeling disappointed. You knelt down to your bag and grabbed your dimensional scissors.

 **“You fire me up.”** You looked up, a light blush crossed your face.

 **“What?”** You chuckled and stood up.

 **“My heart burns for you.”** You smiled, he sheepishly looked away.

 **“Fire pick up lines? That’s adorable.“** You gave him one last kiss on the cheek. **“Tom, you’re really cute right now, but I need to go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”**

 **“Promise to come back, princess/prince?”** You smiled at the nickname.

 **“Yeah, I’ll be back before you know it.”** You grabbed the dimensional scissors and casually walked through the portal.

.

.

**“Hey, Star... Do you mind if I use your mirror to call someone?”**

**“Sure, is it Tom?”**

**“Yeah.”** You pushed back a loose strand of your hair behind your ear. Marco popped into the room.

 **“You can use the mirror, but I’ll be listening.”** You rolled your eyes and walked up to the mirror.

 **“Call Tom.”** You clearly spoke.

 **“Calling Tom..”** Marco stood beside the mirror, his arms crossed. Tom’s face appeared in the mirror.

 **“(y/n)! Hey, how are you? How’s your neck?”** Tom gave you a playful smirk, your eyes widened as Marco gave you a stern look.

**“It's fine.”**

**“The bite marks don’t hurt too much?”** You shifted your feet nervously.

 **“No-”** Marco gently pushed you aside and glared at Tom.

 **“Dude! Why? (y/n)’s like my little sister/brother… I want you to be happy, but-”** Marco turned to look at you. **“Wait, bite marks!? Show them to me. Now.”**

You looked away before you locked eyes with Tom. He nodded his head, you let out a sigh and took off your jacket, which revealed yourself in a tank top. Bite marks, hickies covered your neck, they ran along your collarbone and the very top of your chest.

**“Tom, I’ll have to call you back, I’ll see you later.”**

**“Ok, see you in a bit, princess/prince.”** The call ended and you put your jacket back on and faced marco.

 **“Princess/Prince? Since when did you two get together?”** asked Marco, confused. You shrugged.

 **“A few weeks ago, it just happened…He’s different than what you guys described him as… He’s sweet, a bit possessive, but… Why won’t you let me date him? I’m not a child, we’re the same age.”** You glared at Marco slightly.

 **“I just worry about you, I’ve known you since we were kids… I promise to stay out of your love life, only if you start having sleepovers with me like we used to. We’re roommates, but we still never see each other..”** Marco said, sadly as you smiled.

**“I think I can agree on that one… I'm going to go see Tom, ok? I’ll see you in a bit.”**

Marco nodded and left the room. You sighed and cut a hole through the air, which created a portal to another dimension. You stepped through and looked around for Tom. In the near distance you could hear buttons being violently smashed. You followed the sound into the next room. You saw his horns and stood next to him.

 **“Tom...”** He immediately stopped playing as soon as he heard your stern voice ring through his head.

 **“(y/n), is something wrong?”** Tom tossed the controller to the floor and stood up as well.

**“You just had to mention the marks, didn’t you?”**

**“Are you- are you actually mad at me?”** Questioned Tom, as you glared at him.

**“Yes..”**

**“Look, (y/n). I didn’t know Marco was even there, I didn’t mean anything by it. I was just teasing you. it’s -uh- it’s really cute when your face gets red.”** He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Your eyes light up.

 **“No, don’t do that.”** He raised an eyebrow.

 **“Do what?”** Tom’s head tilted to the side in confusion.

 **“ Be… Cute!”** Your face became a bright shade of red when you saw something move behind Tom. **“What's that behind you?”** Tom turned around.

 **“What's what?”** You grabbed his tail, your fingers brushed over the edges. Tom’s breathing became shaky and uneven.

 **“You have a tail? That’s interesting.”** Tom turned to face you as he yanked his tail out of your grip.

 **“Don't touch it.”** The blush slowly disappeared from his face. His breathing became normal and even. You looked around his room, confused. **"Something wrong?”**

**“I know you’re a demon, the son of the devil and all, but no Christmas lights? Hold on, stay right there. I’ll be back.”**

You opened the portal to your bedroom and stepped into it, leaving it open. You walked into your room and grabbed all the Christmas lights you had. You turned around but bumped into a warm and familiar chest.

 **“So, this is what your room looks like. It’s cute.”** Tom looked at all of the posters on your wall. Tom’s eyes trailed to a nearby book and he picked it up.  **“You have a diary, seriously?”** You bit your bottom lip, reaching up to grab it, but Tom held it over his head as he read out loud

**“Dear diary,**

**Recently I met this new guy, a demon.”** Tom smirked at you as he continued to read. **“His name is Tom, I can’t get him out of my head. I love how he has three eyes instead of two, it’s unique. Tom is just amazing. I know I only just met him, but I think I'm… Falling for him.”**

You snatched the book out of his hands and held it close to your chest. Tom smirked once more and grabbed the lights from your hands and walked through the portal. You quickly followed behind him.

**“So, what do you want to do with these?”**

**“Just stand still.”** You wrapped the lights around his horns and plugged the end to an extension cord. Tom frowned unhappily as the lights flickered on. **“Now I have my very own Christmas tree!”**

You smiled as Tom’s eyes _sparkled,_ seeing your sweet smile. He lifted a hand and ruffled your hair teasingly. His hand trailed from resting of the top of your head to cup your face. A blush settled onto your face as you closed your eyes. Tom leaned down, his lips only inches away. Just as you were about to have a magical kiss, you're interrupted by Marco.

**“Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you guys were-ok, that’s a lie. I did. Come on, (y/n). That’s enough demon time for one day.”**

Marco grabbed your arm and pulled you through the portal. You pouted, looking at Tom with sad eyes. As soon as the portal closed you glared at Marco.

 **“What the hell, Diaz?!”** You yelled, angry.

 **“He was going to kiss you!”** Marco pointed out.

 **“Tom has kissed me loads of times.”** You rolled your eyes, irritated.

 **“No, I mean i-it’s weird to see you guys together…** Me **and Tom are pretty decent friends. I’m happy for you and all I just… Don't want to see you get hurt.”**

His eyes fell to the floor, his heart heavy with guilt. You rested a hand on his shoulder. His eyes flickered up to yours, his attention gained.

 **“Listen, Marco. I’ll be fine, Tom, he’s actually a pretty good demon.”** you cracked a smile. Marco took ahold of your hands.

 **“Are you sure you trust him? Like 100% sure?”** You looked away for a few moments before answering.

 **“Yeah, he’s a good guy. I trust him.”** Marco slowly nodded and let out a sigh of relief.

 **“Friendship Thursday?”** Asked Marco, as you smiled.

**“Yeah, is Star joining us?”**

**“No, she’s got a date with Janna.”**

…

..

.

Your breathing was nice and even as you slept soundly. An abnormally warm hand rested on your back. The hand shook you awake.

 **“Mm~Tom?”** The demon pulled you up to your feet.

 **“Come on, you need to get up.”** Tom picked you up and slung you over his shoulder with ease.

**“Tom, what are you doing? I need to sleep! I have school tomorrow.”**

Tom reached into his pocket as he retrieved his dimensional scissors… At that exact moment, Marco walked into your room.

 **“Hey, (y/n). Why were you-”** Marco stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Tom.

**“Hey, Marco. I just need (y/n) for the night. You’ll get [her/him/them] back in the morning.”**

Tom hopped through the portal before it closed. Tom gently set you down on the bed. He sat next to you as he smirked.

**“Tom, take me back. I need-”**

**“Well, I need alone time with you!”** Tom argued; pouncing on top of you.

 **“Tom, we can hang out tomorrow, after school,”** Tom grumbled something incoherent.

**“What was that?”**

**“I said Marco Diaz is a cockblock.”** You attempted to contain your snickering but you burst out laughing. You laid your head on his chest.

 **“That’s-that’s funny, but I’m serious Tom. I have a big test tomorrow.”** You got off of his bed and pressed your lips to his.

**“Will you be back soon?”**

**“You can count on it.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Marco Diaz

**“(y/n), you can’t just go off in the middle of the night without telling me! Especially not with guys like him!”**

**“Marco, Tom’s just a friend.”**

**“You know he’s a demon right? I mean it’s just… Maldito Infierno.. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?”** [ fucking hell...what am I going to do with you?] He brushed back his hair as he let a few curse slip out. You smiled, ravishing his voice in his native language. **“What? Why are you smiling at me like that?”**

 **“You cursed in Spanish again, it was cute.”** Marco breathed a heavy sigh and cupped your face, squishing your face.

 **“(y/n), I’m being serious. Next time you go out in the middle of the night, tell me.”** You pulled away from his hands and scoffed.

 **“Like there’s going to be a next time. I know how over-protective you get.”** Marco grabbed your hand and dragged you into his room. **“Nice jammies~”**

You teased Marco. He glared in your general direction and practically threw you onto his bed. You rolled your body onto your side, he slipped in beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist in a lazy fashion.

 _“_ **What are you doing?”** You mumbled against his chest.

 _“_ **Making sure you don’t sneak out again.”** You chuckled and curled into his chest, seeking warmth.

 _“_ **I’ll hang out with Tom later, he said he’s going to give me powers.”** You said in a sleepy tone, your words slow and slurred.

…

..

.

_…._

_…_

_.._

_._

You looked up when you heard a loud banging at your door, you quickly stood up and opened the door. Star ran into your room.

 **“(y/n)! Marco’s gone crazy with the dimensional scissors! Come on, we gotta save him!”** Before you could even open your mouth to say something, Star grabbed your hand and lead you to where your boyfriend was. Star burst through a couple of doors. **“Hekapoo! Where’s Marco?”** You looked up as an older man scooped both you and Star into a hug. Your eyes widened.

 **“(y/n)! Star! I’ve missed you both so much!”** You both escaped his grasp.

**“How do you know our names?”**

**“It’s me, Marco, see?”** He held out his old and worn out red hoodie. You grabbed the hoodie from his hands and held it close to your chest.

 **“Marco?”** You and Star gawked at Marco as he began to discuss what he’s been doing for the past 16 years.

 **“So, you’re 30?”** Your eyes struggled to stay on Marco’s. You bit your bottom lip. **“But you were only gone for 8 minutes.”** Marco looked distraught. **“Y-you’re going to come back home with us, right?”** Marco looked at his dragon, then to his scissors, then to you and Star.

 **“Yeah.”** Once you three walked through the portal, Marco changed back into his 14-year-old self. **“What! No, my hot bod!”** He opened his shirt to reveal his little stomach and no abs. You and Star simultaneously poked his stomach. He covered his stomach and blushed. You smiled.

 _“_ **Um, I think I’ll leave you to get settled.”** You gently pressed your lips to his and left the room. You closed the door. Marco stared at his door.

 _“_ **I missed [her/him/them], so much. “** Marco sighed to himself. He picked up a nearby photo; you, Marco and Star all hugging. He smiled. You knocked on the door and let yourself in.

 **“I-um brought nachos. I don’t know if you still like them, but here.”** You set them on a nearby table.

 **“I’m a 30-year-old man inside my 14-year-old body. This is strange. I-uh I missed you, a lot.”** You smiled and grabbed his hand.

 **“That’s cute, you have fingerless gloves. You know, if that’s what you’ll look like when you’re 30, tha-that’s good, ‘cause you looked…. Wow.”** Your eyes sparkled as you remembered 30-year-old Marco. Marco rested his head on his hand and smiled at you. **“So, you can sword fight now?”**

 **“Yeah, I could show you sometime?”** You latched onto his arm.

 **“That’d be nice. This is going to be a lot different now, isn’t it?”** Marco stared at you as you rubbed your face against his arm.

 **“For me, yeah. I know a lot more things, more than I should.”** You cocked your head to the side, you reached out an arm to grab his right ear.

 **“Why did you get piercings?”** Marco rubbed the back of his neck with his free arm.

**“Well, you know how we said when we graduate high school, we’ll get piercings. Well, when I turned 18, I got piercings. I think I’ll leave them in, do you… like them?”**

**“Of course, I do! Well, it’s just you always used to say how you were a misunderstood bad boy and now... You kinda are. I kinda have a thing for piercings.”** You mumbled.

....

…

..

.

Before Marco had a chance to prepare breakfast, a monster attacked the three of you. You leaped at one of the monsters and successfully knocked it down. Marco stood in front of you, acting as a shield. Something knocked you forward, you landed on top of Marco but quickly stood back up.

Marco gave you a worried look, but you ignored it. Soon, the monsters retreat. Star quickly left the scene, probably to her bedroom. Which left you alone with Marco. He ran up to you and grabbed your face in his hands.

 **“(y/n), are you ok? Are you hurt?? Stay here, I’ll go get my first aid kit.”** You grabbed him by his shoulder.

 **“Marco, I’m fine. Besides, you took most of the hits for me.”** You shoved Marco into a nearby chair and grabbed his first aid kit. **“Stay still.”**

You demanded. Marco complied and rested his hands on his knees as you patched him up. You grabbed his hands and started to carefully wrap bandages around his knuckles. You held his--now bandaged-- hand.

 **“You don’t have to protect me. I can take care of myself.”** Marco grabbed your chin and made you look up at him.

**“I know you can protect yourself, but--”**

**“You still want to be around me, to protect me, right?”**

**“Yeah, I mean you get hurt really easily.”** He removed his hand from your face and stood up. You looked up at Marco, your grip on his bandaged hand tightened. He looked down at you once you caught his attention. **“What is it, (y/n)?”**

 **“Don’t do that again. Don’t get yourself hurt because of me. Promise me.”** You locked your (e/c) eyes onto his brown ones.

 **“(y/n), I-”** You grabbed the strings of his hoodie and pulled him (down/up) to your height.

“ **Promise me.”**

 **“Ok. I promise.”** He cupped your face in his hands and pressed a kiss to your lips. **“But you shouldn’t worry so much. You should smile more, you look (prettier/ more handsome) when you smile.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Tom Lucitor

 You had been ‘friends’ with Tom for a few months, without Marco or Star’s knowledge. But ‘friends’ was a bit of an understatement. You looked at Tom as he pressed a kiss to your temple.

 **“I know you like ‘hanging out’ with me, but you should go home before Marco or Star get suspicious.”** You let out a small sigh and grabbed your bag.

 

 **“Ok, I should be studying anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow?”** Tom gave you a toothy grin and sent you on your way home.

…

..

.

You grabbed your binder as you sat on your bed to study. You glanced up from your notes as you saw Marco dragging someone into your room. Tom.

 

 **“Why is he here? And why does he want to see you?!”** Marco yelled as he threw Tom to the floor. You kneeled down to your boyfriend.

 

 **“Tom, are you ok?”** You helped him stand up, you turned to Marco angrily, **“Marco! What is your problem?!”** You grabbed your dimensional scissors and quickly made a portal leading to Tom’s room, who quickly pulled you into it. You yelled angrily, which made Tom jump in surprise. **“ I love Marco like he’s my brother, but he can be such a dick!... Are you okay??”** Tom carefully thought out his next words before he spoke.

 

 **“ I’m a bit more worried about you. I’ve never seen you yell before. I’m not sure what I should say.”** You wrapped your arms around Tom’s neck.

 

 **“ I just hate it when you get hurt, I know you can take care of yourself, but-”** The older demon placed his hands on the small of your back.

 

**“ (y/n), I’m fine. It’s you I’m always worried about, that’s why I came to see you....We better let Marco cool down.”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	4. Star Butterfly

I peered into my locker, looking for my textbooks.

 **“(y/n)!”** Star hugged me from behind, I grabbed my textbooks before I faced her.

 **“Hey, Star.”** She quickly let go of my torso once I acknowledged her presence.

**“Star, why are you staring at me?”**

**“You are attractive, therefore I will stare at you.”** The mewnian continued to stare at me as I grabbed her hand.

 **“You think I’m attractive?”** Star gave me a surprised look.

**“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”**

**“Well, you’re this amazing princess from another dimension and I’m just this human form… Nowhere. You’re just so special and I’m-”** My lips quit moving once Star pressed her lips to mine for a few moments.

 **“You’re not just another human… You are (y/n) (l/n), and you’re…”** Star let out a dreamy sigh.  **“Amazing. Why would you ever think otherwise?”** I let out a huff of breath before I spoke.

**“I don’t know, I guess I’ve always felt insecure about myself and the fact that I have a warrior princess as my girlfriend is a bit… Overwhelming, but the good kind. I wouldn’t trade you for anything.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
